My Favorite People
by Jennie Harris
Summary: The team is stuck in a holding cell aboard a Go'auld ship. My ITW Tribute.


Title: My Favorite People  
Author: Jennie Harris  
E-Mail: jennie_2003@msn.com  
Pairings: None  
Spoilers: None  
Season: Pick A Season, Any Season  
Rating: G  
Content Warnings:  
Summary: The team is stuck in a holding cell aboard a Go'auld ship. My ITW Tribute.  
Status: Complete  
Archive: ITW site, FF.N, Heliopolis, DANIELites Mailing List, SGClass Mailing list, StargateFan & my site. If you ask politely, I may let you put it elsewhere.  
Disclaimer: The Team does not belong to me. *Sniffles* If it did Danny would still be a part of it. :) *Sniffles*  
Author's Notes: This is my short story, it could take place anytime, any place, you can decide (: as long as Daniel is the same 'ole cute, brilliant, curious, world saving, alien butt kickin', 26+ language speakin', archeologist, who makes glasses look good :), I basically took the reason to write this which was a very, very, very good reason, 'Create A Tribute For ITW (International Team Week)' is Monday's ITW activity, and I sorta ran with the speech about what ITW is about. And Always Remember "The Team Is SG-1...And Always Will Be...A Classic Never Really Dies...We Won't Let It..."  
  
-~*+*~-  
  
Daniel sat in the dark cell where the Jaffa had shoved him into some while ago. They'd taken Jack and Teal'c and left Sam unconscious there with him.   
'Jack told me not to go in the temple, and what did I do? I went in the temple, you'd have thought I'd learn my lesson by now.' he thought to himself, as he noticed Sam stir.  
"Sam?"  
Sam opened her eyes and looked around the cell, attempting to recognize where she was, it was obviously not the one place she'd rather be at that moment.  
"Where's Jack and Teal'c?"  
As soon as she got the question out, the cell door opened and in came Jack and Teal'c, Jack had a few visible cuts and bruises, as did Teal'c.  
"There's your answer." Daniel said pointing in the direction of his two TeamMates, who where picking themselves up from the floor where they had been shoved, like Daniel had been earlier.  
"Daniel," Jack began "next time I tell you something, listen. Because if you don't I'm ganna send you of to some lovely planet,"  
"That isn't much of a threat, sir." interrupted Sam.  
"I'm not finished Carter, now where was I?"  
"You said you would send DanielJackson off to some lovely planet." answered Teal'c.  
"Oh yeah, Daniel, I'm going to send you off to some lovely planet with lots of beautiful flower-"  
"Sir, I believe they hit your head way to hard." the Major interrupted once again.  
"Carter, just shut up and let me finish!"  
"Yes sir."  
"Ok, with lots of flowers, that your allergic too, and I'll make sure your only sent medication every 4 months, and not enough to last you a week when its sent." Jack finished, and Daniel obviously had heard it very clearly due the expression on his face.  
"O'Neill, I do not believe you would actually do that to DanielJackson."  
"And why wouldn't I?"  
"Because you are to fond on him, and it is most certain that you would be unhappy causing him any pain."  
"Ok, so I wouldn't send him to a planet with lots of flowers with no medication, but I would do something."  
'You know what would make me the unhappiest person in the world, Jack?"  
"What?"  
"You and Sam getting together."  
"DanielJackson, I thought that it would make you happy to see O'Neill and Major Carter together so you would not owe General Hammond one hundred dollars."   
"What?!" Sam questioned demandingly, while picking herself up from the cell floor. Daniel looked like he wanted to turn into a pile of dust so the draft in the cell would blow him away and out of the situation.  
"General Hammond, DanielJackson and several other military personnel have a bet that you and O'Neill would be dating by the end of the year."  
"You gotta be kidding me!"  
"No, Jack, its true, unfortunately." said Daniel starring at the ground.  
"Me dating him?" Sam said, pointing at Jack, practically laughing.  
"It's not that weird of a thought."  
"Can we change the subject now, sir?"  
"Sure, honey, anything you say."  
"I agree with Jack, it wouldn't be weird." commented Daniel, and Sam rolled her eyes obviously annoyed that he hadn't participated in changing the subject.  
"How so?"  
"Well...you know we should start thinking of a way to escape."  
"Daniel, we have one door, which is guarded and no windows, so the only thing we could try is to rush the guards the next time they open the door." said Sam.  
"Ok, that's settled, now let's go back to our discussion." said Jack.  
"Teal'c, don't you think we need a vacation." asked Daniel trying to keep the subject changed.  
"We had a vacation last week."  
"No, I mean like go to Honolulu, or the Bahamas, or something along that line."  
"That would be nice."  
"Can you fish down there?"  
"I don't know."  
"If I would have to accompany O'Neill fishing, I think I would prefer spending a vacation here."  
"Haha."  
"You know what we're like?"  
"What DanielJackson?"  
"A dysfunctional family?" suggested Sam.  
"Yep." replied Daniel.  
"How so?" questioned Teal'c, raising his all too famous eyebrow.  
"Well we bicker, fight, and threaten each other," Sam began.  
"And the other half of the time we love, protect, and take care of each other." Daniel finished for her.  
"I do believe DanielJackson and Major Carter are right."  
"Maybe not dysfunctional," the Colonel added "just normal."  
"Right, normal families spend time together by being stuck in guarded rooms aboard a Go'auld ship."  
"Ok, weird family."  
"You know you people are my favorite people."  
  
-~*+*~-  
  
Ok, I wrote a short story. I wrote a story! YIPPEE! I can't write stories, just thoughts and stuff, but I wrote a story! Ok, bye bye now. 


End file.
